Wargs e a Visão
"Wargs e a Visão" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 3ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark. Sinopse Bran Stark conta lendas de além da Muralha, como os Filhos da Floresta, wargs e a visão verde. Narração Bran Stark: Quando éramos crianças, minha irmã Sansa amava histórias com príncipes e cavaleiros, mas eu sempre queria ser assustado. Quando chegava a minha vez, eu pedia que a Velha Ama nos falasse sobre magia e monstros. Há muito tempo, quando o mundo era jovem, os Filhos da Floresta cantavam a canção da terra, e a terra ouvia. A magia era forte nesses dias e os Filhos podiam se comunicar com todos os animais das florestas, dos rios e do ar. Os mais poderosos entre eles podiam viver em seus corpos para caçar, nadar e voar na pele de animais. Eles eram os primeiros wargs. Então, os Primeiros Homens vieram com fogo e espadas. Eles queimaram os represeiros e abateram os Filhos. Usando magia negra, os Filhos ergueram o mar e quebraram a ponte de terra que os Primeiros Homens cruzaram em Dorne. Quando isso falhou, os Filhos derrubaram o martelo das águas sobre o Gargalo, inundando e transformando-o no pântano que é hoje. Depois que a paz veio, as duas raças compartilharam a terra e os deuses dos Filhos por milhares de anos. Agora vem a parte boa. Ninguém sabe como ou por que, mas a magia dos Filhos começou a surgir nos homens. Talvez uma criança em mil nascesse como warg. Ainda menos nasciam com a visão. A Velha Ama não falava sobre isso e o Meistre Luwin nunca acreditou. Mas com isso, os Filhos podiam saber de eventos muito distantes e até dos que ainda aconteceriam. Alguns dizem que a visão era o segredo mais poderoso e terrível dos Filhos, que ajudou a mudar o rumo durante a Longa Noite. A magia desapareceu do nosso mundo desde então. Entre os plebeus, qualquer criança suspeita de ser um warg é deixada para morrer. Para Lá da Muralha, porém, um caçador descuidado ainda pode encontrar uma presa com garras, dentes e uma mente humana a guiando, pois os selvagens têm um conceito diferente de monstros. Mas até os selvagens mantêm distância de um warg porque, e aqui a Velha Ama se aproximava e sussurrava, como você pode saber se o homem está dentro do animal ou se o animal está dentro do homem? Agora, a Velha Ama não tem mais histórias e o Meistre Luwin nunca mais zombará. Tudo bem. Não gosto mais de histórias assustadoras, porque estou em uma. Aparições Personagens * Sansa Stark (mencionada) * Velha Ama * Meistre Luwin * Osha * Hodor Lugares * Dorne ** Braço de Dorne (mencionado) * Gargalo * Para Lá da Muralha Eventos *Guerras dos Primeiros Homens e dos Filhos da Floresta ** Martelo das águas * Invasão Ândala * Longa Noite Raças * Filhos da Floresta * Primeiros Homens * Caminhantes Brancos (mencionados indiretamente) ** Criaturas (mencionadas indiretamente) Religião * Deuses Antigos da Floresta Diversos * Corvos * Magia * Wargs * Visão verde * Plebeus en:Wargs and the Sight